


Not okay, together

by AngryCampfire (StoriesbyNessie)



Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Lakeside, Moments, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Harry Potter, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:42:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25769875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StoriesbyNessie/pseuds/AngryCampfire
Summary: The truth was, he didn’t feel fine. Not really.He just felt empty.And alone.So very alone.Day seven of my 30 days of Drarry project. Prompt: Alone
Series: "Scared Potter?"--30 days of Drarry Prompts August 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858288
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Not okay, together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Murder_Kitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_Kitten/gifts).



**Not okay, together**

Happily ever afters were nice, but Harry knew those didn’t really exist.

At least not for him.

Voldemort was dead, and his scar didn’t hurt anymore. The war was over.

People expected him to be happy. Peaceful. Free.

And, he supposed he was.

He told Ron he was fine so he would stop looking at him with blue eyes full of worry. He told Hermione —repeatedly—that he didn’t need the therapy group she kept suggesting. He told the reporters camping outside Grimmauld Place that everything was great and he was relieved that it was all _finally over._ Harry flashed smiles for the cameras and said all the things people expected him to say, but the reporters didn’t stop harassing him, so eventually, he refused to go out. He only did on very, very rare occasions.

And the truth was, he didn’t feel fine. Not really.

He just felt empty.

And alone.

So very alone.

**____________**

Another one who felt this way was Draco Malfoy. Perhaps it was that feeling that had driven him out to a lake he had forgotten the name of this particular late summer night’s evening. He wanted to sit and look at the water for a while, which was unusual for him. Yet, here he was, and he hadn’t expected to find someone already sitting down in the sand.

He hadn’t expected that person to be Potter.

Harry looked up, startled.

They stared at each other for a moment, and then it looked like Harry prepared himself to leave.

And Draco didn’t know why he said it, because he shouldn’t _want_ to say it, but he did anyway. “Stay.”

Harry frowned. “Why?” His tone was defensive.

Draco wasn’t prepared for this question. But he eventually said: “Because I’ll go.”

“No.” Harry shook his head. “Stay. Sit down.”

Draco should have wanted to leave, but he didn’t. He sat down.

Next to Harry Potter.

On the beach.

**____________**

Given their history, it was surprisingly normal. Harry and Draco sat there, side by side, listening to the light sounds nature around them made without saying a word to each other.

It was… actually kind of nice.

Harry didn’t know why he had asked Malfoy to stay, and he wasn’t sure why he hadn’t left. He should have wanted to, and Harry should have wanted that too.

But maybe, the thing about rules Harry thought, was that there weren’t any. At least not anymore. There had been, but now with the war over, the future was a clean slate. Nothing and no one was the same.

Harry was too tired to think. He just knew he wasn’t okay, and by the looks of it, Draco wasn’t either.

And the fact that none of them was made it feel okay somehow, no matter how strange that sounded.

_Fin_


End file.
